


Zoom Into Your Heart

by kbd1313



Category: Pride and Prejudice & Related Fandoms, Pride and Prejudice - Jane Austen
Genre: F/M, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-10
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 21:40:14
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26934493
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kbd1313/pseuds/kbd1313
Summary: Darcy learns he may not actually be proficient at using Zoom. Elizabeth learns more than she bargained for. One-shot.
Relationships: Elizabeth Bennet/Fitzwilliam Darcy
Comments: 11
Kudos: 227





	Zoom Into Your Heart

**Author's Note:**

> Work is originally posted on fanfiction.net (username kbd1313).

Elizabeth Bennet didn't regret a lot of things in her life. Regret required too much effort, and her current life wasn't so bad. She never regretted moving out of her parents' house at the ripe age of 17, even though she had no plans cemented for a career. She never regretted going to community college instead of the prestigious university in town. She never regretted applying at Pemberley Inc., and she didn't even regret eventually accepting the position as head of human resources.

But today, she was definitely regretting suggesting that the company use Zoom during the pandemic. Why, why would she do this to herself?! What was wrong with her that she thought a face-to-face (sort of) meeting would go better than a good old-fashioned conference call? Her mother had often told her that her face was too expressive. Lizzie never realized how true that was until she had to suddenly school her features to hide the immense boredom she felt during these things. Never more had she missed meetings in the Pemberley conference room. At least there everyone was often turned toward whoever was currently speaking and her expressions could easily fly unnoticed. But not with Zoom. Your face could be right next to whoever was talking; your every emotion on display and cataloged by your peers.

But Lizzie was a professional... although today was pushing it.

Collins, the head of accounting, was currently droning on and on and on about something totally not relevant to her department. Dear lord, the man had the charisma of a sloth. You'd think a guy that talked so slowly would really limit the amount of words he used. But nooooo, he had to use 1000 where 10 would suffice.

Lizzie couldn't turn her camera off now, could she? She would be the only one, and to do so now would make everyone suspicious. Or was she overthinking it?

Lizzie thanked every deity she could think of that the man sounded like he was actually finishing his monologue. She really did not know how much she could stand.

"...and so that's a brief summary of our current issues," Collins finally concluded.

Lizzie almost cheered, but before she could do so, was addressed by the big boss himself.

"That's a good place to end for today. Although, Elizabeth," Darcy asked in his usual monotone manner, "would you mind staying a few minutes after everyone else has signed off? I have some things I would like to go over."

Resisting the urge to bang her head against her desk, Elizabeth nodded in agreement and waited while the rest of the group said goodbye to each other.

Once they were the only two left in the chat, Elizabeth waited for Darcy to say something, but the man seemed content to just sit there and stare at her.

"What did you want to discuss?" Elizabeth asked, trying to hide her impatience.

"I know this is a hard time for people," Darcy responded as if coming out of a trance, "so I just wanted to know if any employee was having problems I could help with."

Elizabeth instantly softened. The two of them butted heads more often that not, but usually agreed on the best course of action concerning Pemberley's employees. Although Darcy was not her favorite person, he was a great CEO and leader to his company. He never missed an opportunity to help out if he could.

"Well about 90% of our employees are currently working from home..."Lizzie went into detail about issues that specific employees had approached her with. Darcy was a very generous employer, and often offered time off or reimbursement if necessary. Lizzie had almost reached the end of her list when she heard a door close and saw a young woman walk up behind Darcy.

"Hey bro I just wanted to let you know Mrs. Reynolds made lunch- oh!" she gave a squeak as she noticed Elizabeth on the screen. "I thought that meeting would be over by now."

Darcy turned back to Elizabeth and politely asked if she could give him a minute. Elizabeth waved her hand for him to go ahead.

"Okay, hold on Georgie just let me put this on..." here Elizabeth could hear his keyboard clacking, "mute."

Georgiana was barely in view, but Elizabeth could see her point over her shoulder at the door a little uncertainly. "I really didn't mean to interrupt, but the food's going a little cold. I thought you were only going to be half an hour?"

Darcy scoffed. "It was going to be 30 mins, but I swear, I think Collins took up an entire hour. The man can talk; I think I might have fallen asleep at some point."

Quickly muting her own mic, Lizzie let out a small giggle. She really was going to let Darcy know she could hear him... but it was too hard to resist hearing his thoughts about Collins.

"I think Elizabeth is about to finish up-" he continued before Georgiana let out a gasp.

"Did you just say 'Elizabeth?!'" she shouted happily before bending down into frame. Georgiana waved enthusiastically before mouthing a hello.

Lizzie was confused, but waved a small hello back before Darcy playfully pushed his sister back out of frame.

"Yes," he answered curtly, although his face was becoming red. He was blushing!

Georgiana actually jumped up a little in response. "The 'Elizabeth' you're in love with?!"

At this Lizzie choked on air, and suddenly became glad she had muted her microphone. She expected a lot of things from Darcy; that he deny this question vehemently, or laugh at the ridiculousness. Instead he groaned a little bit, and said something that was not an actual protest. "I'm never answering the phone again while I'm drunk."

In response his sister poked her head into view again to look at Elizabeth before nudging her brother's shoulder. "Wow, I'm impressed. She's so pretty! You've done well Fitz." Her eyes wandered across the screen to where the mute button sat. Her only indication that she knew Lizzie could hear them was widened eyes.

"Thanks," Darcy replied dryly while turning back to the screen. "But I really do have to finish up the conference call. I'll be out in a few."

Georgiana grabbed him urgently and turned him back toward her. "Hold up, you haven't been taken in by a pretty face before? Why do you like her?"

"We can talk later Georgie, I swear it'll-" Darcy patiently explained but was uncharacteristically interrupted by his sister.

"Oh come on, big brother, just real quick. What's so special about her?"

Lizzie lowered her head and pretended to look through her notes, not trying to reveal any emotions, which was proving to be very difficult. Darcy and she never really got along, and argued often. To hear that he may be in love with her was definitely throwing her for a loop. Obviously this series of events was entirely unexpected, but she was interested in his answer. She also suspected his sister knew Lizzie could hear them.

"Fine," Darcy blew some air threw his nose, "Elizabeth is clever, funny, caring... her eyes sort of light up when she laughs. It's..." he had started staring into space but snapped back into focus. "Seriously, Georgie just let me finish up this call and you can ask me all the questions you want later."

"Okayyy, see you in a bit," she called out as she slowly sauntered away. "Oh, but one last thing." She turned on her heel and pointed delicately at the bottom of his screen. "You never actually clicked mute."

Georgiana then walked out as Darcy's face drained of color and he quickly inhaled a breath.

"Oh shit."

And although at this point, Darcy couldn't hear her, Elizabeth's face reflected this sentiment perfectly.

"Yeah... oh shit."


End file.
